Snow is Scarlet
by Russian Snow
Summary: Basically, Russia and Prussia are already a couple and they started a band named Snow is Scarlet. More about the band is included in the story. The band includes Germany, England, and France. Rated T for groping, kissing, and "suggestive themes" *does air-quotes around suggestive themes.*
1. Chapter 1

**Snow is Scarlet **

**-Author's Note: This is my very first story that I've actually finished! YAY! And as such, it may not be very good... -_-" This is my first story I have ever written that is under the genre of romance as well. So all in all, be nice when you read, da?**

* * *

Russia and Prussia formed a rock band with Germany, France, and England. France plays the keyboard and England is on drums; which is for the best since they are enemies and if only one were in the band, the other would start a rival band to see which is more popular. So they both are in the band on parts that have as little to do with each other as possible. Germany plays bass and joined mainly for the purpose of keeping a close eye on his brother and Russia's relationship. Both Prussia and Russia can play the electric guitar and sing at a skilled level. Prussia taught guitar and Russia taught him singing in return. Since they are both experts, they will change parts on different songs or even in the middle of a song! They trade microphone and guitar in a heartbeat.

The name of the band is Snow is Scarlet and their first song was "My Eyes for Yours" with Russia singing and Prussia on guitar. The song is about a way of loving consisting of kissing the eyelids rather than lips. It does not include the removing of eyes as implied by the title. The song features Prussia's awesome guitar solo, which found the majority of the band's followers.

After "My Eyes for Yours", Snow is Scarlet released "Broken Mast" with Prussia singing, "Toxic Life" which Russia sings, "Undeniable Attraction" with Prussia's voice, and many other songs. The published their first album, "Awesome Winter", officially gaining a place in the world of rock and metal.

Snow is Scarlet's second album, "Vicious Hate", includes only songs with the guitarist and singer changing parts in the middle. The most popular song on the album titled "Extracting Revenge" starts with Russia singing and Prussia on guitar and ends with Prussia singing and Russia on guitar.

Whenever Snow is Scarlet is on tour it is a sight partake in. Their tour shows the behaviors and attitudes of each member of the band. Most apparently, however, it shows the two singers/guitarists and their undying love for each other.

In an interview with Snow is Scarlet on MTV, Russia sat next to Prussia on a couch with his arm protectively around the albino. The interviewer asked how long the two had been together.

Prussia responded, "Before we taught each other guitar and singing." He nestled closer to the Russian. As he moved, the hand on his shoulder dropped to waist and started climbing up him shirt.

The interviewer knew from her experience at a concert, that Russia had the tendency to explore Prussia's body whenever they were together. She asked curiously where he explored first on the albino body.

He smiled his trademark smile and said, "I started with the hands, arms and shoulders, then the stomach, worked my way up, found the face and head, and now I am working on the legs."

"It sounds like you're eating me." Prussia was vehement.

"I am," came the reply with an even wider trademark, mischievous (definitely NOT evil) smile.

"That's disgusting." He made a face.

"But Prussia," Russia leaned close so their faces were but centimeters apart. "I need your awesomeness if I am ever going to be awesome."

"At least you admit it." Prussia moved forward those last centimeters touching their lips together. They stayed that way for a second or two, then he pulled back. The two were now in a type of hug.

"Get a room guys," England exclaimed.

"They have one," France argued. He spoke to the couple, "You had best save it for later though. We ARE in the middle of an interview."

The two untangled themselves just enough to face the interviewer.

"I won't apologize for that though," Prussia said.

An uneasy silence followed.

The interviewer changed to a safer topic, "So why did you name your band 'Snow is Scarlet' "

"That's easy," the albino answered. "Because snow is red-ish when it's reflected in my eyes." He pointed to his ruby eyes.

"You did good remembering that." Russia snuggled into his neck.

The others in the room began to feel edgy.

"B-But you're called 'Snow is Scarlet' not 'Snow is Red'. "

"Red is a widely used color," Russia commented from Prussia's neck. "Lots of artists have red in their name. We wanted to be different." He sat back and his violet eyes gazed solemnly at the interviewer.

"Yeah," Prussia agreed, trying (and failing) to ignore the hand that had started exploring his chest again. "Besides," he closed one brilliant red eye as the hand tickled his side. "Snow and scarlet both start with 'S' and that makes it an awesome name!" He finished in a hurry before giggling and moved his legs between his assailant's so his torso moved away from him.

Russia became distracted by the movement and effectively stopped tickling. He instead widened his legs, moved as far back as possible on the couch, and picked up Prussia – earning a gasp of surprise from the albino and shock from everyone else – placing him directly on top of his hips. He then leaned forward and wrapped his arms around the Prussian from behind, trapping him on his lap. His hands quickly found their way inside the shirt again.

Prussia, upon noticing his butt was right on top of Russia's appendage, turned as red as his eyes.

The present company decided that that was enough and ended the interview. They left the room, leaving Prussia stymied on Russia's lap.

"R-Russia," Prussia stuttered, indignantly. "You shouldn't have done that!"

"Hmmm," Russia questioned into his quarry's back. "You gave me your legs."

"But, that's not – Hey!" The albino exclaimed as his shirt was removed. "It's cold out here!" He hugged himself around the arms surrounding him.

"I will keep you warm, Prussia." Russia's face appeared beside him as he hugged his lover closer.

"Why don't you just give me my shirt back?"

The Russian didn't answer, choosing instead to walk his hands up the now bare chest. When he reached the chin, he turned him so they faced each other and smothered the rising protest with his lips.

Russia immediately entered the albino mouth and the tongue inside met him. They coiled around each other and Prussia turned the rest of his body, without parting their lips, so he sat in the same spot with his legs on either side of the scarfed country. He noticed and pulled the awesome albino even closer so their chests touched and their tongues could better embrace.

After a while they parted, gasping for breath. Prussia had to use the other country as a support as he inhaled. He panted, "That... was... good..."

Russia smiled his trademark smile, having already recovered his breath. "Should we move further down?" He touched the protrusion at Prussia's hips.

"Hey!" He swatted the hand away. "Watch where you're touching!"

The Russian smiled sadly, but went back to simply hugging his rabbit.

Prussia felt guilty; he didn't like to see Russia sad. "You're 'exploring' my legs right now, remember?" He did air-quotes around 'exploring'. "You can work your way up here." He gestured to his waist. "Then you'll have explored all of me." He blushed cutely and stopped staring into the amethyst eyes.

Russia kissed his forehead. Prussia turned to look at him, still red. "I could never stop exploring you."

His hands moved down the albino back, squeezing the butt on the way past (earning another "Hey!") and followed the legs' curves to the knees; which were bent near Russia's head. He moved his arms under the knees, through the space, and back around his beautiful albino.

Prussia could only say, "What?!" before Russia stood, still holding him. He was pressed tightly against his captor and moved his legs on top of the Russian's shoulders for better comfort. "It's a good thing I'm so awesomely flexible," he muttered before his ride started walking.

"Where we going," Prussia said loudly, wrapping his arms more securely around Russia's neck and leaning into the scarf so as to not fall the five meters to the floor.

"Well," came the reply, "I cannot explore your legs when they are covered in these tight jeans."

"There's nothing wrong with my jeans!" He missed the point completely. "They're so much awesomer than yours!" He pointed down his ride's back at his pants.

"I do not have a problem with your jeans." Russia ignored the second sentence. "In fact, I like how much they... EMPHASIZE your legs." He bounced Prussia, moving his clasped hands lower, nearly under his butt.

The captive sputtered visibly. "Wh-What?! Get off me! Lemme go! I want down! I won't let you rape me!" He started hitting Russia's back.

His ride deposited the vexed country onto the bed. Russia stood morosely to the side and appeared substantially sad and spoke dejectedly, "I would never force you, my Prussia."

"I-" The red-eyed country ran his hand through his hair in remorse. He sighed, "Come here, you idiot."" He made room and patted the bed next to him.

Russia removed his socks and boots, and then sat on the bed in front of him. Prussia watched wordlessly as the other country started removing his awesome Converse shoes. The Russian said as he worked at a sock, "No shoes on the bed, Prussia."

"You're the one who put me here, idiot!"

Finished, Russia crawled forward across the albino's legs, stopping at the waist. He placed his hands on either side of his prey's hips.

Prussia began to feel frightened (not that he would EVER show it) by the dangerous, hungry look in his eyes.

"Idiot is not a nice word," he said icily.

The albino laughed nervously, "That's what you're upset about?" That's so..." The violet eyes narrowed. "...idiotic!"

Instantly Russia grabbed his waist forcefully, yanking him closer.

The albino fell forward with the momentum, running smack into the Russian's shirt and scarf.

He haltingly breathed in the scent of the country, as one of Russia's hands drew toward his zipper on his awesome jeans.

Russia whispered menacingly in his ear, "I will make you regret your words."

"I'll never regret my words," he spat, building courage. "You idi-ah!" The other hand had entered the back of his pants and successfully squeezed his butt.

"Idi-ah. That is a new word." Russia smiled. He had now finished unzipping (touching Prussia's appendage in the process) and was working at removing the extra tight jeans.

"If that's how you want to play," the irritated country growled. "I won't help."

He promptly rose his head and kissed his agitator, catching him off guard. Prussia met Russia's tongue at their lips and pushed his way inside the mouth.

Distracted by the aggression, Russia removed his hand from the albino butt and pushed him onto his back. They broke apart and the Russian left a trail of kisses down Prussia's neck and chest; all the way down to where he was still working at the jeans. He sat back and started using both hands to pull the jeans off. Prussia did nothing to help. He just lay there watching (and enjoying) Russia struggle with the jeans.

As he rested, he noticed he was cold from the air touching his bare skin. He looked at his arms and saw unawesome goose bumps forming.

When he felt a shiver coming on Russia spoke, "Why are your pants so tight? I might need to use a scissor."

"You are so definitely NOT using a scissor on my awesome jeans!" Chill forgotten for the moment, Prussia expertly pulled off his pants, leaving his (awesome) chickadee underwear. He finished quickly, said "Happy?" and shivered from the cold air.

Russia removed his scarf and wrapped it around the chilly country's neck. "I cannot be happy if you are cold." He removed his own shirt, lifted Prussia from the bed, and hugged him.

The Russian's internal heater warmed the albino enough to kiss his heater's bare chest and then draw a smiley face with his tongue on said chest.

"You are very aggressive today," Russia commented, leaning back to look at the smaller country.

"I'm not a damn woman! I can be aggressive too, you know!" To prove it, he pushed with all his might on the Russian's chest, successfully pushing his back onto the bed. Prussia moved triumphantly on top of Russia's hips. "I win," he declared.

"Is that so?" Russia started tickling the albino's feet, exploring as he did. He received a "No fair!" and giggling as he worked his way up to the knees, touching every surface in between. Just before Prussia was able to react physically to the tickling, he grabbed hold of his thighs with his iron grip.

Russia leaned forward, pushing the legs down, and whispered, "I am the stronger country." He grasped the albino's back, pulling him back down to the bed with him.

Their lips met again and their tongues intertwined for the third time since the interview.

Prussia woke in the morning noticing first that there was an arm around him, second that he was only wearing underwear (unless you count a scarf which he didn't) and third that his pelvis ached. He attributed all three to Russia, who slept beside him. The albino blushed as he remembered how his pelvis started aching in the first place.

Suddenly, his phone vibrated from its place on the table by his head. He reached for it carefully, not wanting to wake the still sleeping Russian. Seizing it, he brought it close to read the text message. [AN: Text message contents is in italics.]

_05:31 From: Germany_

"_Bruder, we have a concert tomorrow. Bitte, we need to practice the new songs. We practice at 10:00 since England and France are still sleeping. Will you two join me for coffee?"_

Prussia replied hastily.

_05:33 From: Prussia_

"_Is there beer involved?! Russia still sleeping."_

_05:35 From: Germany_

"_Of course. Let him sleep, we do not want an angry Russian."_

Prussia couldn't help but think Russia would be upset if he woke while his rabbit was out drinking spiked coffee with Germany. He moved his hips gently, testing the pain, and gasped audibly at how sharp it was.

Hearing his pain, Russia subconsciously snuggled deeper into Prussia's back, tightening his hold on the torso in the process.

He murmured, "Пруссия..." before sleeping soundly again.

The albino was surprised, but flushed at hearing his name in Russian. He responded slowly to his brother's text message.

_05:47 From: Prussia_

"_Cant go. Going back to sleep. Coffee isnt awesome anyway."_

He watched the reply appear with lidded ruby eyes; the eyes his protector loved so much.

_05:49 From: Germany_

"_Throw that arm off! Drink beer with your bruder again, like you used to!"_

Prussia yawned; reminding him of the kisses he gave and received yesterday. The memories made him feel happy and wanted. He was far happier now than he was when he lived with his brother.

Sunk in pleasant memories and thoughts, he replied to Germany, before drifting back to sleep. A smile played at his lips as he was hugged from behind by the warm, protecting arms that were Russia.

_05:51 From: Prussia_

"_No thanks. Ich liebe mein Russland." _

[AN: Ich liebe mein Russland = I love my Russia.]

* * *

**Thank you for reading! If you have any suggestions, they would be much appreciated!**

**Chapter 2 is just a compilation of 30 of Snow is Scarlet's songs. You do not have to read/look at it if you don't want to.**


	2. Songs List

_This is a list of 30 songs in 3 albums that Snow is Scarlet has (fictionally, since they aren't really real) published._

* * *

T# = Track number

P/R Switch = Switches singer and guitarist, songs starts with the singer whose name starts with that letter. (Either P for Prussia or R for Russia.)

**Song Title - Singer, Guitarist - Album and Track Number**

"Undeniable Attraction" - Prussia, Russia - T1 Awesome Winter

"Toxic Life" - Russia, Prussia - T2 Awesome Winter

"Red Violets" - Prussia, Russia - T3 Awesome Winter

"My Eyes for Yours" - Russia, Prussia - T4 Awesome Winter

"Broken Mast" - Prussia, Russia - T5 Awesome Winter

"Torturing You" - Russia, Prussia - T6 Awesome Winter

"Forgotten" - Prussia, Russia - T7 Awesome Winter

"Wrenched" - Russia, Prussia - T8 Awesome Winter

"Inescapable" - Prussia, Russia - T9 Awesome Winter

"The Prison of Life" - Russia, Prussia - T10 Awesome Winter

-La ti da.-

"Love/Hate" - P Switch - T1 Vicious Hate

"Pull Everything" - R Switch - T2 Vicious Hate

"Hatred Most Holy" - P Switch - T3 Vicious Hate

"Extracting Revenge" - R Switch - T4 Vicious Hate

"Flying" - P Switch - T5 Vicious Hate

"My Eagle" - R Switch - T6 Vicious Hate

"Filled with What?!" - P Switch - T7 Vicious Hate

"Horror" - R Switch - T8 Vicious Hate

"Escape" - P Switch - T9 Vicious Hate

"Scream" - R Switch - T10 Vicious Hate

-La ti da.-

"Mysterious Being" - Prussia, Russia - T1 Love is Painful

"Empty" - Russia, Prussia - T2 Love is Painful

"Alone" - Prussia, Russia - T3 Love is Painful

"The Love of Another" - R Switch - T4 Love is Painful

"Memories of Yesteryear" - Prussia, Russia - T5 Love is Painful

"Sunflower" - Russia, Prussia - T6 Love is Painful

"That Smile" - P Switch - T7 Love is Painful

"Alcohol" - R Switch - T8 Love is Painful

"More than Friends" - P Switch - T9 Love is Painful

"The Forgotten Love" - Russia, Prussia - T10 Love is Painful


End file.
